Arena ardiente y secretos compartidos
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Los termómetros suben en el País del Viento y Gaara del Desierto descubre algo… algo que le cambiará la vida. Su hermano Kankuro está dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que haga falta, aunque ello suponga “compartir” ciertos secretos…
1. Chapter 1

**Arena ardiente y secretos compartidos**

Un mes después del combate contra Kimimaro, en Sunagakure:

En principio, aquella iba a ser otra noche cualquiera, una noche más. De nuevo Gaara del Desierto se dirigió al tejado de su casa para pasar la noche a la luz de la luna, solo de nuevo, sin nadie que le hiciese compañía. Una noche más en vela, una noche más de soledad.

Unos instantes antes, se había encontrado a su hermano Kankuro por uno de los pasillos acompañado de Hinata, la kunoichi de la Hoja con la que el marionetista estaba saliendo.

Gaara no sabría decir si lo que sentía era envidia… no sabía lo que era estar con una chica y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, pues estaba convencido de que ahí residía la felicidad y el amor, lo veía en el rostro de su hermano. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba desesperadamente ser amado.

Gaara se sentó en el borde del tejado, como era su costumbre, y sin pensarlo dos veces realizó la técnica del "Daisan no me" (tercer ojo), para espiar a su hermano.

Sabía que lo encontraría en su habitación y deslizó el ojo hasta la ventana de la misma, observando lo que ocurría en el interior.

Su hermano se encontraba cara a la ventana besando a Hinata, la cual se encontraba de espaldas, y este enseguida se percató de la presencia de la técnica de su hermano. Pero no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo.

Al día siguiente, Kankuro se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y habló sin titubeos.

- ¿Por qué nos espías, Gaara?

- ……………………. No se de qué me estas hablando.

Hablar con Gaara resultaba difícil, pero Kankuro tenía paciencia, sabía que su hermano estaba cambiando y quizás era el momento adecuado para echarle un cable. Con calma, se sentó en el borde la cama al lado de él y puso gesto serio.

- Gaara, se por lo que estás pasando y… en fin, puedes confiar en mi. Se que antes te daba de lado por lo que ya sabes, pero ahora creo que juntos podemos superar cualquier cosa, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Pero Gaara no respondió inmediatamente, miró hacia el suelo y con las manos se aferró fuertemente la tela de sus pantalones a la altura casi de las rodillas. Aunque se mantenía serio, Kankuro notó a través de los ojos de su hermano un poco de vergüenza.

-……… yo no pretendía…… yo solo busco eso que tú has encontrado, Kankuro, nada más.

- Comprendo, no tienes por qué decir nada – Kankuro se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Gaara, este le miró.

- Esta noche, te enseñaré como.

Y antes de salir de la habitación, Kankuro vio como su hermano asentía con la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

De nuevo cayó la noche en el país del Viento y nuevamente se oyeron risas en la habitación de Kankuro. Este de nuevo comenzó a besar a Hinata apasionadamente y la llevó a la cama en brazos, observó lo hermosa que era y se desnudó delante de ella.

- Kankuro, esta noche te veo más feliz de lo habitual… yo… - dijo la tímida y dulce Hinata – ¿crees que es buena idea que estemos aquí haciendo esto? Alguien podría enterarse y…

- Sssh, ahora no hables – la susurró Kankuro al oído mientras se sentaba detrás de ella en la cama, de forma que ambos quedaban mirando frente a la ventana abierta.

El marionetista desabrochó la camisa de la kunoichi con sumo cuidado, y mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, acarició con ambas manos sus senos de piel aterciopelada. Enseguida Hinata se ruborizó y notó el calor en sus mejillas. Se dejó acariciar por aquellas manos rudas y sintió al cabo de poco rato como una de ellas se dirigía a su entrepierna. Kankuro la obligó a que separase un poco las piernas y hundió sus dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer.

Ahora Kankuro besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de la kunoichi, pero de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia la ventana. Ya no podía esperar más, estaba demasiado excitado y obligó a Hinata a que se pusiera a cuatro patas. Agarró su miembro y se lo introdujo por detrás con cuidado, luego con más fuerza. Hinata gritó y Kankuro miró de nuevo hacia la ventana… "perfecto" pensó. Cogió a Hinata por las caderas y comenzó a embestirla primero suavemente y luego cada vez más rápido.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, Gaara del Desierto observaba todo lo que en aquella habitación estaba ocurriendo y… comenzó a sentirse extraño. Vio el gesto de Hinata, sus pechos moviéndose al vaivén de las embestidas de su hermano, la piel sudorosa… y por primera vez, se sintió excitado, aunque era una excitación que no comprendía del todo.

Enseguida notó como su miembro se endurecía y tuvo la necesidad inmediata de querer acariciarlo, por lo que muy despacio, introdujo la mano que tenía libre (pues con la otra estaba manteniendo el sello) por debajo de sus pantalones hasta alcanzarlo y acariciarlo suavemente. Cerró por un momento los ojos, era una sensación agradable.

Pero a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, continuaba viendo a Hinata gemir de placer a manos de su hermano.

Aún no tenía suficiente y agarró su miembro aún con más fuerza, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, cada vez más deprisa. Realmente no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero aquello cada vez le gustaba más y le resultaba terriblemente placentero.

Llegó un punto que incluso dejó que la arena actuase por él y darse así cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer. Se puso de rodillas y se apoyó con la mano en el suelo, dejando que fuese su arena la que le siguiera proporcionando aquel placer desmesurado. Esta ejercía la presión necesaria para ejecutar los mismos movimientos que hasta hace escasos segundos hacía él con la mano. Y sin darse a penas cuenta, unos leves y graves gemidos salieron a través de sus labios y su frente se perló de sudor.

Hizo que la arena fuese aún más rápida en sus movimientos, ya no veía a Hinata, ni a su hermano, no pudo mantener por más tiempo la técnica, tan sólo quería que aquel placer no se acabase nunca.

Cada vez su respiración era más entrecortada y gemía gravemente sin poder evitarlo, hasta que… finalmente lo sintió, sintió aquel estallido de placer en su cuerpo y notó como algo caliente salía de su miembro. Gaara tocó aquel líquido con su mano y se manchó con el los dedos, para posteriormente, desaparecer en un torbellino de arena.

En la habitación, Kankuro seguía penetrando a Hinata y deslizó una de sus manos por debajo para acariciar la parte superior de sus genitales, estaba totalmente húmeda. Al notar el flujo caliente entre sus dedos, Kankuro se excitó aún más y justo a tiempo se separó de Hinata para correrse en su espalda, manchándola de semen.

Justo en ese instante se levantó un extraño viento en la habitación y los dos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como Gaara aparecía delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y su habitual semblante serio.

Se acercó a Kankuro y le mostró su mano manchada de semen.

- ¿Qué… qué es esta cosa templada?

El marionetista se quedó sorprendido y luego se echó a reír. Gaara miró de reojo a Hinata la cual se tapó inmediatamente con la sábana, esta quiso decir algo pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

- Vaya, vaya, hermanito… veo que no has podido aguantarte, jajajaja!

Gaara le miró sin entender y se acercó directamente a Hinata, subiéndose encima de la cama y acorralándola contra la pared. Acercó sus dedos de forma que el líquido casi rozó los labios de esta.

- Gaa… ¿Gaara qué haces? – preguntó Hinata totalmente cortada y mirando a Kankuro de reojo - ¿Qué… qué quieres?

- Dime que es – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

- Hinata, espero que no te moleste, pero quería dar a mi hermano una lección esta noche – dijo tranquilamente Kankuro sentándose en el borde de la cama, al lado de ellos. Y refiriéndose a Gaara continuó. – Es semen, algo normal que verás a partir de ahora, y además a Hinata la encanta… ¿verdad?

- Yo… yo…

Pero Hinata no pudo decir nada más, Gaara aprovechó para deslizar sus dedos en la boca de la kunoichi para que esta le lamiese el líquido. Esto hizo que Hinata de nuevo se ruborizase, sintiendo muchísima vergüenza, y lo peor de todo es que Kankuro parecía permitirlo.

El pelirrojo la miró intensamente y hundió más sus dedos en la boca de la kunoichi. Esta intentó agarrar el brazo de Gaara para que dejase de hacer aquello, pero la arena se lo impidió y esta misma fue la que apresó las muñecas de Hinata casi en el acto, echándola los brazos hacia atrás, momento en que Gaara sacó los dedos y tiró de la sábana para que el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata quedase al descubierto. Esta emitió un leve grito y zarandeó su cuerpo en vano.

Enseguida Kankuro se colocó detrás de ella y la acarició el pelo para calmarla, susurrándola después al oído:

- Tranquila Hinata… él solo quiere aprender… démosle una oportunidad. Además, a este juego, podemos jugar dos ¿no crees?

- Kan… Kankuro! – replicó la kunoichi.

Hinata estaba aterrada pero no pudo decir nada mas, vio como los brazos de Kankuro, por detrás de ella, la obligaba a separar las piernas, y para más seguridad, Gaara sujetó sus tobillos con unas manos de arena para que no se pudiese mover. La kunoichi estaba absolutamente a merced de los dos hermanos, todo había sido planeado de antemano.

- ¿Qué… qué vais a hacer? ¡Soltadme, por favor!

De nuevo Kankuro susurró en el oído de Hinata.

- No te preocupes, Hinata… verás como no te arrepientes. Por favor, hazlo por mi.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Gaara se acercó cada vez más a la entrepierna de la kunoichi, con gran interés.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Gaara – dijo Kankuro maliciosamente mientras acariciaba los suaves pechos de Hinata.

Entonces, guiado por sus instintos, Gaara del Desierto separó aún más los muslos de Hinata y acercó su cara para comenzar a lamerlos. Vio el flujo templado que salía de la entrepierna de la kunoichi y comenzó a lamerlo con fervor. Hinata gimió y se zarandeó, pero fue en vano. Gaara prosiguió lamiendo cada centímetro y hundió su lengua en ella, haciéndola explotar de placer. Vio lo que aquello provocaba en el rostro de Hinata, la miró por un instante levantando su mirada verde pálido y prosiguió, ahora sus ojos estaban hambrientos, hambrientos de aquel flujo templado, hambrientos de amor.

A su vez, Kankuro comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los senos de Hinata, primero suavemente, luego con más fuerza.

- Aaaaah… aaaaah… kan-kuro, gaa-ra… basta, por favor – susurró débilmente la kunoichi.

Pero los dos hermanos continuaron lamiendo su cuerpo, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más intensamente, hasta que el placer rozase lo inaguantable.

El pelirrojo prosiguió con más interés, lamiendo de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, muy lentamente y luego más deprisa. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban encendidas y su pulso acelerado, era demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno para ser real aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Gaara levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando y veía el rostro de la kunoichi gimiendo de placer, veía las manos de su hermano acariciando y lamiendo aquellos senos de terciopelo, y… de nuevo lo sintió. Sintió como su miembro volvía a endurecerse, excitándose de nuevo. Muy despacio se llevó la mano al mismo, pero cuando comenzó a acariciárselo, Kankuro le detuvo.

- Detente, Gaara.

Este le miró con gesto serio pero no dijo nada. Kankuro mostró el rostro sudoroso de Hinata, la cual respiraba aún entrecortadamente, y señaló su boca.

- Que lo haga ella.

A Gaara no hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se incorporó muy despacio, se acercó más a Hinata con el miembro en la mano y antes de que esta pudiese replicar, se lo introdujo en la boca para que se lo lamiese.

- Mmmmmh mmmmmh

El marionetista la habló de nuevo al oído.

- Será mejor que te portes bien con mi hermano, no quiero hacerle enfadar ¿lo comprendes verdad? Él desea esto y puede que no tenga otra oportunidad… dale lo que él quiere.

Entonces, muy sumisa, Hinata cogió el miembro de Gaara y comenzó a lamerlo intensamente. Mientras tanto, Kankuro la obligó a ponerse de rodillas y de nuevo la embistió por detrás, lo que provocó que el marionetista gimiese también de placer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el pulso de Gaara se aceleró considerablemente, su respiración era muy fuerte y grave, sudaba. Era la misma sensación de antes, pero ahora mucho más fuerte. Agarró del pelo a Hinata con fuerza y la hundió aún más el miembro en su boca hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más, gritó y se separó mientras el rostro de Hinata se cubría con su semen.

A los pocos segundos, Kankuro arqueó la espalda y eyaculó en su interior, lo que provocó una nueva excitación tanto en su rostro como en el de Hinata.

Gaara miró a ambos mientras se separaba un poco y les miraba, pero justo cuando se iba a marchar, sintió como la mano de Hinata se aferraba a su muñeca. La kunoichi parecía muy avergonzada, a pesar de haberle detenido, pero miró a Gaara finalmente con interés y decisión.

- Yo… yo…

Pero Gaara no la dejó hablar, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios mientras se fundían en un cálido abrazo. "Amor", pensó. Aquello que había anhelado tanto, le fue concedido. Su hermano sonreía, aquello realmente le pareció gracioso.

- En fin, supongo que ahora Hinata no querrá que te marches, dijo mientras cogía a esta por la cintura – ahora los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

Se acostaron juntos, Hinata estaba en medio, recibiendo el calor de los dos hermanos. Su mente estaba confusa, y cuando recibió ambos besos de buenas noches, su corazón se dividió para los dos.

Fin.


End file.
